Parade nuptiale
by Gwendalavir
Summary: Quand un animagus n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ça donne ça... futur slash HPSS.réponse à un défi sur un autre site. R&R. merci.
1. un soir dans la forêt

**Titre: _Parade nuptial_**

**Disclainer; **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent, bla bla bla et bla bla bla.

**Summary (défi): **Lors d'une promenade sous sa forme animagus non enregistré, Harry croise Rogue et ne peut s'empêcher d'effectuer une parade nuptiale. Après quelques recherches, il découvre que c'est la saison des amours pour l'espèce dont fait partie sa forme animagus (espèce magique de préférence). Afin d'éviter une répétition de cette situation embarrassante, Harry décide de ne pas se transformer pendant cette période. Mais son côté animagus n'a pas dit son dernier mot : - l'instinct de sa forme animagus influence son comportement dès que son professeur de potions est à proximité, - transformation la nuit à son insu pour qu'il le rejoigne.

**Categories:** Slash **Characters: **Harry Potter, Severus Rogue

Note : Bon c'est mon premier slash alors je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour bien répondre au défi de Kerowyn ( défi qui est je precise sur un autre site, "harry potter selon ses fans")

Et c'est parti ! Bonne lecture.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Un sombral dans la nuit s'avance au travers des branches, feuillages et épines de la forêt interdite, cet étrange animale est de nature silencieuse et se confond remarquablement bien avec le paysage , bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoins puisque la plus part des êtres humains ne le voient et ne le verront jamais…il est connu par certain pour son intelligence et son aptitude a trouver n'importe quel destination sur terre, mais bien sûr pour le lui demander encore faudrait-il pouvoir le voir…

Il est deux heure du matin, tout est calme et quelques rayons de lune parviennent à traverser, par endroit, l'épaisseur de feuilles des arbres pour faiblement éclairer le bois.

Pourtant l'animal est aux aguets, il a senti une présence humaine qui lui fait penser vaguement à quelque chose de familier…. « comme à… » il ne sait plus, c'est très difficile les premières fois ou l'on prend sa forme d'animagus car toutes les pensées et souvenir humains sont plus moins altérés par ceux de la bête.

« Mais cette odeur…c'est bien celle d'un sorcier ». Il décide de suivre cette piste, il ne sait pas pourquoi tout son instinct animale lui ordonne, lui hurle d'aller retrouver la source de ce parfum…

Après quelques détours et slaloms entre les arbres, il arrive finalement dans une minuscule clairière, et là, devant lui se tient un homme accroupis devant un parterre de champignons et de mousse, un sac en toile dans une main et une serpe dans l'autre…

Le bipède ne semble par l'avoir entendu puisqu'il continue sa cueillette, alors il va essayer de s'avancer tout doucement, c'est étrange le sentiment qu'il a de se sentir attiré par le cueilleur,…Au plus profond de sa mémoire celui ci ne lui est pas inconnu…

Il avance encore, lentement, il y a à présent moins de deux mètres entre eux, puis un, puis 20 cm, puis…l'homme fait volte-face si rapidement que l'animal surpris reste figé une demi- seconde, pendant ce temps l'homme a sorti sa baguette et a déjà reculer de trois pas.

Il se passe plusieurs minutes ou aucun des deux ne fait un geste, ils se jaugent du regard et l'homme lance de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers son sacs et sa serpe, abandonnés à côté d'un tas de champignons bleus, puis fini par baisser sa baguette car après tout les sombrals ne sont pas réputés pour manger des champignons, ils se trouvent même être de gros carnivores, donc sa récolte ne risque rien, (en plus il commençait à avoir de fourmis dans le bras).

Le cheval noir ailé n'en revient pas : cet humain peu le voir ! une fois sa stupeur passée son instinct revient vite à la charge , il a envi d'impressionner le bipède, il enchaîne alors une série de sauts, de cambrages tout en faisant bien attention de toujours passer très près de l'humain, jusqu'à le frôler plusieurs fois…

Ensuite, il déplie ses ailles et en deux trois battent il est déjà à quatre mètres en dessus du sol il commence à faire le tour de la clairière devant un Severus Rogue, car c'est bien lui, à la mine préoccupée :

« Putain de canasson, il m'a fait perdre mon temps et maintenant le sortilège de repérage s'est effacé ! » pensait-il furieusement.

En effet il se trouvait dans une partie très reculée du bois, il avait pensé à lancer un sortilège pour retrouver son chemin de retour en y entrant ,il y a plus de quatre heures, et maintenant que celui-ci s'était dissipé il était belle et bien perdu en plein milieu de la nuit au fin fond d'une forêt pleine de tous les monstres qu'Hagrid y avait implanté pendant plus d'un demi-siècle !

Severus n'était pas bête, il savait parfaitement quels sont les particularités des sombrals, il aurait pu être devant Poudlard en moins de cinq minutes si il avait voulu, mais il n'avait pas du tout confiance en l'autre loufdingue qui était beaucoup trop excité à son goût « un coup à me rompre le cou si je monte celui là dans l'état où il est… ».

En fait l'équidé en était à son septième tour dans les airs, évitant de justesse une branche par-ci, une autre par-là, et ne du qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas aussi entrer en collision avec une chouette de nuit…

Entant un sorcier il ne restait dons plus qu'a Severus a faire des sorts types « pointe du Nord » pour rejoindre l'école, …mais comme ça il en aurait pour toute la nuit, tan pis, un peu de marche en plus ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, et avec de la chance il rentrerait avant l'aube et pourrait aller se recoucher pour quelques heures : il lui fallait être en forme si il voulait affronter les septièmes année demain, de suite après le petit-déjeuner…

Sur ce, il rangea ses affaires lança son sort et parti dans la direction indiquée par sa baguette. Le sombral voyant l'homme partir alla atterrir et se planter juste devant le directeur des Serpentards, lui coupant la route, ce dernier releva les yeux et fixa ceux , blancs, du cheval osseux.

« pff, bon aller, pourquoi pas ! si le directeur peu le faire…se sera de votre faute Albus si il m'arrive un malheureux accident, quoique je trouverais peut-être enfin la paix de ne plus vous avoir sur le dos, vous et vos idées folles, vous et vos regards pétillants, vous et votre ordre du phénix, vos mots de passe à la con, et vos putains de petits gâteaux et de thés que vous me proposez à chaque fois que vous me convoquez dans votre bureau entre quatre yeux !( quoique avec tous ces portraits qui font toujours semblant de dormir profondément… )»

L'ex-Serpentard se hissa sur le dos de l'équidé, cala ses jambes entre les ailles de chaque côté et dit :

Direction Poudlard, école de sor….OhohOh

Il n'avait fini sa phrase que le sombral avait déjà décollé, il faillit en perdre l'équilibre et se raccrocha au dernier moment à la crinière de son destrier…

Le sombral s'envola avec son cavalier si haut qu'ils furent tous deux trempé jusqu'aux os à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient un nuage….mais parvinrent, certes pratiquement noyés, sains et saufs au château.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & && **

Alors qu'en pensez-vous donc?

je continue ou j'arrete ?

une tite review?

merci.

Gwendalavir


	2. lendemain agité

**Titre: _Parade nuptiale_**

**Disclainer;** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je ne gagne pas d'argent, bla bla bla et bla bla bla.

**Summary (défi):** Lors d'une promenade sous sa forme animagus non enregistré, Harry croise Rogue et ne peut s'empêcher d'effectuer une parade nuptiale. Après quelques recherches, il découvre que c'est la saison des amours pour l'espèce dont fait partie sa forme animagus (espèce magique de préférence). Afin d'éviter une répétition de cette situation embarrassante, Harry décide de ne pas se transformer pendant cette période. Mais son côté animagus n'a pas dit son dernier mot : - l'instinct de sa forme animagus influence son comportement dès que son professeur de potions est à proximité, - transformation la nuit à son insu pour qu'il le rejoigne.

**Categories: Slash Characters: Harry Potter, Severus Rogue**

**Note :** Bon c'est mon premier slash alors je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour bien répondre au défi de Kerowyn ( défi qui est je precise sur un autre site, "harry potter selon ses fans")

_Note bis_:_Erf…à propos des reviews il parait qu'on doit plus les inclure dans les "texte" des fictions, Ah bah moi je vais continuer et pis tan pis si je me fais chopée je serais sûrement pas la seule. ( C'est quand même pas très intelligent de ma part je sais, je sais….)_

_Edit de l'auteur qui se dit et se contredit au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour: _Ok cette fois c'est la bonne et je reviendrais plus là dessus, donc les reviews signées j'y réponds avec le reply, et les anonymes ce sera en bas de page...

_Note bisbis plus ps_: bonne lecture

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

**Chapitre2:** lendemain agité

Harry Potter était étendu sur son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors les mains croisées derrière la tête il essayait de remettre un tan soit peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Tout ce dont il se souvenait maintenant s'était d'être allé se coucher très tard après sa sortie dans la forêt et ensuite s'être réveillé à six heures, soit il y a quelques minutes avec d'horribles courbature tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, mais petit à petit des sortes de flashs lui revenaient en mémoire et l'aidaient à reformer le puzzle qu'avait été la nuit dernière.

Donc, il était allé dans les bois en espérant oublier ses sombres pensées « certes…. », il s'était transformé en sa forme d'animagus, autrement dit en sombral afin de profiter pleinement de son échappée nocturne « moui….. », il y avait passé un certain temps « mm mm… » puis d'un coup il avait senti une odeur qui l'attirait fortement « euh, c'est vite dit ! Tout de suit les grands mots ! fortement ! non pas fortement ! Je suis et j'ai toujours été de nature curieuse… » Hum hum, oui bon je peux continuer ou tu veux le faire à ma place ! non ? Bon alors je disais donc , qu'après maintes réflexions et un nombre incalculable de tentative de négation, cette odeur se révélait appartenir à un certain professeur de potion « Erk !… » Harry avait voulu séduire l'homme qui est rappelons le tout de même, Severus Rogue, sa Némésis et… « mais c'était pas de ma faute ! je ne contrôle pas toujours mon sombral ! d'ailleurs qu'est ce qui lui a pris à celui la ! Hein ! »…et pour ce faire avait paradé tout en mettant en œuvre son piètre talent pour les acrobaties équestres « ….. », et pour finir avait ramené le professeur devant le château. « pff..de toute façon il n'a aucuns moyen de savoir que c'était moi si ? oh mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris… »

Sur ces mornes pensées le survivant décida qu'il était tant pour lui de se lever, d'aller prendre une douche, et en suite de descendre dans la grande où il était presque certain qu'à une heure aussi matinale, en espérant que la grande salle soit ouverte, il ne croiserait pas beaucoup de monde…

Ceci étant, lorsqu'il y arriva, bien qu'il n'y eu aucun élève dans les parages il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à lèse, comme si quelqu'un le transperçait du regard, il fit donc ce que font toutes les personnes dans ce cas là ; il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était , puis au bout d'un moment , agacé il se retourna et fit face au présumé voyeur et… « oh mon dieu !…on dirait qu'il me suis ! ».

De son côté le professeur de potion regardait Potter assis à la table des rouges et or, les yeux plissé et essayant de deviner quel mauvais coup ce petit insolant avait préparé ; tant il était rare de voir le dernier héritier des Potter aussi matinal…

Se sentant toujours observé et par la même mal alèse , Harry eu tôt fait de finir son petit déjeuné, et remonta dans son dortoir pour prendre ses livres de cours de la journée, en montant il croisa Ron et Hermione et quelques autres élèves qui eux descendaient pour aller manger :

-Et Harry tu nous a fait peur ce matin, t'étais pas dans ton lit…

-Ah…oui, désolé Ron, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux ce matin j'avais juste besoins de prendre l'air, de sortir dans les couloirs…enfin vous savez quoi…

-Tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir ….

-Promis Mione, on se retrouve devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal…

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ne s'avait vraiment pas se qu'il avait ce matin, ou plutôt si, il était énervé à cause de sa stupidité de la nuit dernière, non mais quel con il avait été, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris , une chose était certaine depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il ne pensait plus qu'à ça en boucle et cette idée allée sûrement l'empêcher de dormir pendant longtemps « flirter avec Rogue….Berk ».

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Quand une journée commence mal en générale elle va de mal en pis et se termine en catastrophe.

Ainsi Harry arriva avec dix minutes d'avance, il était en train de discuter avec Ron et Deam du dernier match de la célèbre équipe orange, quand tout à coup le professeur Rogue fit irruption au travers du rang et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du Survivant en voyant le directeur de la maison des Serpentard ouvrir la salle de cours et ordonner aux élèves d'y entrer…

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

-Ouvrez vos livres page 321, lisez et vous rédigerez ensuite les questions page 325. Vous avez une heure.

Autant dire que si le professeur de potion reconverti en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour seulement aujourd'hui ( il l'espéraient tous), avait donné une heure pour le travaille c'est qu'il avait envie de retirer des point à Gryffondor car aucun être normalement constitué n'arriverait à achever le travail en temps voulu.

Harry qui après une demi heure n'en était qu'à la question trois sur les vingt-cinq de la page, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, quelque chose le déranger…son professeur , oui c'était ça c'était son professeur qui était la base de son agitation soudaine, il avait envie d'être près de lui, de se frotter à lui et … il ne pu s'empêcher un gémissement de dégoût, et renvoya cette espèce de petite voix perverse qui lui parlait de là ou elle venait, au fin fond de son cerveau en dérangement pour le moment. Arg, tout ce qui lui arrivait était de la faute de l'espion de l'ordre … mais il se voyait très mal de lui dire « monsieur vous ne pourriez pas sortir un instant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et vous me faite avoir de drôle de pensées…. ». Bref il continua tant bien que mal de faire comme de rien n'était…

Jusqu'à que enfin….

Driiiiiiiiiiiing

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait il n'avait jamais été si rapide à ranger ses affaires et sortir de la salle de classe….

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & && &**

**RAR:**

Merci à Latitelfemagik et Onarluca à qui j'ai répondu avec le "reply"

Akatsuki Kuroneko: merci je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Un sombral? Parce que justement comme tu l'as dit toi même on imagine pour Harry plus un lion, un phénix….Moi je trouve que le sombral et Harry ont quelques similitudes à commencer par la mort et les secrets omniprésents qui les entourent….En fait le défi voulait plus une créature magique, et j'ai des suite pensé au sombral, parce qu'un phénix c'est du déjà vu et qu'une Licorne c'est trop pure pour le survivant….quant aux veracrasses….j'espère avoir répondu à ta question. A+

Edge: Merci beaucoup, c'est important pour moi de savoir que ma façon d'écrire plais. Biz.

Cateyed: merci, voilà la suite. +

Voilà, idées? critiques? je prends tout. Review, merci.

Salutations. Gwendalavir.


End file.
